Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150504165657/@comment-24559851-20150506051030
My eyes open to the sound of waves on the shore, the waves hitting my feet. The water like a blizzard, the coldness comparable. Something pinches me and I look down to see what it is. A little crab makes small but furious attacks on my ankle and heel. I step behind it a small smile on my face as the crab wobbles into the water snapping it's claws the whole way. I turn around to take in my surroundings and notice I'm moving quite slowly, the first thought coming to my cloudy mind. Was I drunk last night? I don't remember anything. I hear a ringing of some sort trying to remember what happened and shut it out. I look at what's now infront of me. The change of scenery surprising. It's a field of daises, and dandelions, I want to run. This amount of flowers would attract bee's. I listen first. Nothing, no buzzing of the bee's. Just the soft warm wind blowing through my hair lightly. '' ''Where am I? I like how I won't answer my own questions but ask them. I seem curious. I want to explore but I need answers. Then again who cares, answers are over rated anyway. I start walking, my shins and ankles being hit with the flowers. Seeds blowing everywhere. It really is beautiful, almost as beautiful as the sunset. The golden-orange-topaz sunset in the West. I don't have to shield my eyes, it's not hurting when I look into the sun. Then another thought stops me short. Am I in Heaven? If I am how did I die in the first place? '' ''My bare feet are suddenly walking in shoes on concrete. No not concrete, a skateboard. A helmet's on my head. But it's not moving, and I'm on a hill. I step off it the scene immediately starts playing out. The skateboard like a lone wolf without a pack, rolling down the hole hitting a speed bump and crashing into a lightpost. It bounces off heading for a little kid's head playing with Hot Wheels on the sidewalk. '' ''What do I do? I throw my hands out, like its going to help anything. I'm 10 yards away. Yet it feels so normal for me, like I've done this before. I scream hoping that for some reason the skateboard will change course. I will it not to hit the kid but land in the bush 2 feet away from him. It moves heading for the bush, and I thank the car that sped by the kid maybe knocking the skateboard off course. Or my will for it to move was too strong. It was probably the car. It speeds by me my hair flying into my face, I move it away so I can see. I'm in another new landscape. '' ''A terrifying one. I see myself, lying in a white bed, wearing white clothes, pale as a vampire. My eyes are closed, I'm lying still, and it looks like I'm not breathing. '' ''Am I in a coma? It sure looks like it. Except I am here and then I am there. Me and my body. Conscious and appearance. I move forward slowly as does someone beside me. I stop at the edge of the bed and look at the other person. '' ''But I can't because the world, or my world, spins. My body gets closer to me but I'm not moving. What's happening? Am I dying for sure? ~'' "Hunter! Somethings up! I think she's breathing.. no she can't. Water in her lungs?" someone yells at a boy named Hunter. I'm breathing? What do they mean? Was I not before? Water in my lungs? How did that get there? Did I-? My mental conversations sieze as I cough and sputter, it feels as if somethings stuck there yet I can bring it up but inhale it again. Oh, water. "Benny! Kelsie! Natalie! Somebody!" a different male voice shouts. I think it was the one called Hunter. I didn't know there was others. How ma-? Cough, cough, cough. I think my face is purple from the strain. How un-attractive, but then again there's pink scars all over me. From what? Someone else yells on my left side but it's muffled by a ringing in that ear I hadn't noticed before. it hurts not breathing. it's really hard to try and stay conscious. I give out, and purple takes over my head. ~ ''Okay, I'm definetely dead. The ocean hits my feet. The water cold. I was here before.